Madonna singles dicography
American singer Madonna has released 83 singles and 13 promotional singles, and charted 14 other songs. In 1982, she signed a contract with Sire Records and Warner Bros. Records, and released her first two singles before launching her eponymous debut album. Her first entry on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 was "Holiday" (1983), which peaked at number 16. The following year, Madonna released "Like a Virgin", which reached number one in Australia, Canada and the US; in the latter it spent six weeks atop the chart. The album Like a Virgin spawned three other top five singles: "Material Girl", "Angel", and "Dress You Up". In 1985, Madonna released her second US number-one single, "Crazy for You", and her first UK number-one single, "Into the Groove", both from feature film soundtracks. The following year, her third studio album True Blue gave her three number-one singles: "Live to Tell", "Papa Don't Preach", and "Open Your Heart". Two other singles from the album, "True Blue" and "La Isla Bonita", were top-five hits. In 1987, she scored another number-one single with "Who's That Girl". The title track from Madonna's fourth studio album, Like a Prayer (1989), was her seventh single to top the Hot 100 chart, making her the female artist with the most number-one singles in the 1980s (shared with Whitney Houston). In 1990, Madonna released "Vogue" from the album I'm Breathless, which topped the charts in all major music markets. "Vogue" was followed by "Justify My Love" and soundtrack single, "This Used to Be My Playground", becoming her subsequent chart topping songs. Her fifth studio album, Erotica, was released in 1992, but failed to generate any chart-topping singles. Only the title track and "Deeper and Deeper" reached the top ten. She returned into the Hot 100 top-ten with "I'll Remember", which peaked at number two. Bedtime Stories (1994) featured two US top-five hits, "Secret" and "Take a Bow", the latter stayed on the top of Hot 100 chart for seven weeks, making it her longest run at number one. "Frozen", from the 1998 studio album Ray of Light became her first ever single to debut at number-one in the United Kingdom. It was also her first chart topper there since 1990, and marked a major comeback for her. In 2000, Madonna scored her 12th US number-one single, "Music", from the album of the same name. Following commercial slump with American Life in 2003, "Hung Up", from her tenth studio album Confessions on a Dance Floor (2005), became Madonna's biggest worldwide hit song. It peaked at number one in 41 countries and earned a place in the 2007 Guinness Book of World Records for topping the charts in more countries than any other song. With "Hung Up" going platinum, Madonna surpassed The Beatles for having most gold certified singles in the United States. The album's second single, "Sorry", became Madonna's 12th number-one single on the UK charts. "4 Minutes", the lead single from her 11th studio album, Hard Candy, scored Madonna her 37th Billboard Hot 100 top-ten, surpassing Elvis Presley as the artist with the most top-ten singles. She extended the record with the number ten reaching "Give Me All Your Luvin'", from her 2012 studio album, MDNA. With "Ghosttown", from Madonna's 2015 studio album Rebel Heart, topping the Billboard Dance Club Songs, she became the artist with the most number-one songs on an active Billboard chart. Madonna ended the 2000s as the best-selling physical singles artist of the decade in the United States. She was announced as the highest ranking solo artist on the "Billboard Hot 100 All-Time Top Artists" as well as having most number-one singles in the United Kingdom among female artists. Madonna has a record 157 number-one singles across all formats of the Billboard charts, the most for any artist. As of February 2008, she has sold more than 115 million singles worldwide. Singles 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Promotional singles Other charted songs See also * List of best-selling singles * List of best-selling music artists in the United Kingdom in singles sales * List of artists by number of UK Singles Chart number ones * List of artists who reached number one in the United States * List of artists who reached number one on the U.S. dance chart * List of artists who reached number one on the U.S. dance airplay chart * List of number-one dance hits (United States) Notes References Footnotes Sources * * * * * * * * * * External links * * |title=Madonna singles discography|accessdate=December 3, 2009|work=Billboard}} * * Category:Discographies of American artists Category:Pop music discographies Singles